No Need For Time
by feel-the-fire
Summary: ootp spoilers The lost prophecy is being found and pieces of broken glass is unlocking an unexpected vision.The rebirth of old dark ways and death eaters, Dumbledore knows that he must also prepare his new army with help from the Order.


Summary-crappie, I know...but the story will make up for it (I hope ^~^'). *ootp spoilers* The lost prophecy is being found and pieces of broken glass is unlocking an unexpected vision. The rebirth of old dark ways and a new era of dark marks and death eaters, Dumbledore knows that he must also prepare his new army with help from the order. Under the command of The Order of the Phoenix, Dumbledore's army will learn what role they'll play to win this battle and if they'll make out alive.... that's if they survive training first. With new powers and emotional struggles, DA will need to learn how to keep secrets quiet as they enroll for their new year at Hogwarts.  
  
Disclaimer: You know the drill.....I didn't make them, just writing about them!  
  
Prologue-Still breathing  
  
"SIRIUS! SIRIUS!" That was the last thing he heard...nothing more. It stills haunts him, this scream...it came from his Godson, someone that was considered his own responsibility and only relative. Not related by blood but trust, a trust given from his late parents. James...Lilly...  
  
"HARRY," he tried to yell back but nothing came, darkness seem to be shove down his throat as he fell deeper into shadowy drapes behind a torn veil. Choking on his words and desperately trying to get up, the black satin drapes wrapped around him, tightly around his legs and waist. He felt like he was being dragged some where by strings, he couldn't see the veil any more....  
  
" I need to get out of here! I need to get back!" Digging his nails into the nails, he hear them screech sharply, forming scratch marks along the cold floor. It felt like ice...there was a cold sting beneath his nails, making chills going up his arm and the hairs behind his neck stand up. The drapes grew around his arms now, pulling him off the floor and into the air, to have better control over him. The satin was tight..skin tight. It was like it was forming a second layer of skin for him, yet making him paralyzed at the same moment.  
  
"I...I CAN'T MOVE!! I NEED TO GET OUT! HARRY!"  
  
He tried so hard to scream but darkness turned into tar in his mouth, it was hardening and silencing his rage...capturing his hope. He moved his head back and forth violently, trying to get free but the dangling drapes response by making its way around his neck and forehead. He kept fight with what he had left, but the more his pulled, the tighter it became, was a fly within a spider web...the spider is winning.  
  
The cocoon of fabric was almost finished; it covered every area in his body...everywhere but his eyes. He closed them to stop the tears from escaping, for he knew his faith swam in every drop, and his spirit was in every hope.  
  
"I'm so sorry James...Lilly...I wish I was stronger. Harry...I've...I've failed you."  
  
He was drowning inside, tears that fought to come out was now over flowing in his body. He was waiting for the piece of fabric to wrap his eyes, to seal his last way out and prevent any streams to break out from his eyes. He waited and waited.... "Come on...what is taking so long, what is it waiting for...I've given up...I'm dead."  
  
But nothing came; all he could feel now was a breeze tickling his eyelids. Had it given up? No...it still had a strong grip on his body and had enough strength to keep him from the floor. He opened his eyes slowly as a few tears started to flood out...he could breath again...he could still breath. Looking up, he saw something familiar...a screen.  
  
Like in a movie...it started to show images...a silent film was unraveling before him. Harry! He could see Harry...he's crying...the Order is there too...everyone looks so sad. Tears were coming out nonstop from both their eyes and his own...a loud voice suddenly surrounds him.  
  
"Today we lost someone...someone that is irreplaceable to the order and to our hearts."  
  
Dumbledore! He could hear him so well; it was like he was in to room right there with him. What was going on? Were they having a funeral? Were they giving up on him already?  
  
"But I'm still here...I'm still breathing!"  
  
The screen started to flicker...the film was fading and disappearing...everything turned white. The screen was white. Was this his ending? No...couldn't been...he's seen this before...but where? His mind was so scrambled, he couldn't think strait! When did this happen before? Where?? The white was blinding him...why was this familiar? He could hear screams from the past echo in his mind...calling him, reminding him...but all he could hear was a whisper...  
  
"Azkaban."  
  
How could forget Azkaban, it was his home for twelve year, how could he be thoughtless?! He tried so hard to bury those dead memories only realizing that he was burring a past that was still very much alive still. This screen was with him in Azkaban...it appeared the night...  
  
"OH MY GOD...HOW COULD I FORGET?"  
  
Azkaban...how could he forget...Azkaban...everyone's nightmare could only be found there, it was the living Hell. It was Hell. He could feel a smile forming under the tight second skin.  
  
"That's right...Hell... if I could escape Hell...this should be nothing."  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
This is just the beginning, there's going to be a lot more coming ^_^ this is my first story, so please review! Like it? Hate it? Please let me know...all I ask is to more kind than cruel (ya know what I mean). Thanks for reading and giving a newbie a chance ^_^ I'll update once I get more free time! Love to hear your comment! -Thanks Turner for telling me the correct years that Sirius was in, I guess I got lazy and forgot to check if the years were right! I accidentally deleted my story to make a few updates, but thank you to all that reviewed! 


End file.
